


The Musutafu Holy Grail War

by AllEdge_NoPoint



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, But They're Independent of Magecraft, But it's an au, Gen, Midoriya Izuku is a Mage, Musutafu is Alternate Universe Fuyuki City, My first crossover, Not Beta Read, Not Geographically Possible, On Hiatus, Please Don't Kill Me, Quirks Still are a Thing, The Holy Grail War Basically Passes Off as One Big "Quirk" Fight, The Midoriyas are Mages, thought this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllEdge_NoPoint/pseuds/AllEdge_NoPoint
Summary: The Grail has manifested and the War has begun. Follow Midoriya Izuku as he fights for his life against Villains, Masters, and Servants alike. All he wants is to be the number one Hero, but now he's been pulled into his duties to his family legacy. It doesn't help that his Servant is an arrogant jerk.As if he needed another one of those in his life.*On Hiatus*





	1. Prologue: Summoning the Archer (or It Was Dad's Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I got this idea after a really weird dream I had recently. Binge watched MHA and F/SN, fell asleep, and well... now we're here.

The woods were dark with deep shadows, though the moon shone clear overhead. Its watery light peered through the branches, illuminating the lines of a Summoning Circle, intricately drawn across the ground with blood. That process had been rather unpleasant. Poor cow. Izuku wrinkled his nose at the distinctive metallic scent. He turned back to his father standing off behind him, "Did we have to draw the Circle completely from blood, Dad?"  
  
"Maybe not. But if we want the best possible results, we have to use every advantage we have! This Servant in particular will demand nothing less than the best! I'm sure he'll appreciate the efforts we've taken!", Hisashi exclaimed passionately.  
  
Izuku sighed and turned away, muttering under his breath. Once again, he wondered why his father was getting so excited over his own sons' future fight to the death. Shouldn't he at least be worried?  
  
Hisashi stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Of course I'm worried, son." Izuku "eep"ed, realizing that he'd been thinking aloud again. Hisashi continued, "Your mother and I both are. That's why we sent so much money to the Mage's Association for this relic," he pointed to the fossilized snakeskin sitting on a small stand on the opposite side of the Circle, "So that you could have the most powerful Servant possible to protect you."  
  
"Are you sure that he'll really be that powerful?", Izuku inquired doubtfully.  
  
The older man smirked, "Izuku, I believe the King of Heroes could take down even All Might in his prime, easily."  
  
Izuku wondered at that. Could someone, even with incredible Magic as the ancient Heroes had, take out the eighth iteration of One For All easily? He had his doubts, but his dad knew more about Magecraft than he did, so he'd probably have to take his word for it. Two weeks ago, he didn't really even know about any of this... Geez. Had it only been two weeks? It feels like it's been months.  
  
**-Two Weeks Ago-**  
  
Izuku had gotten a call from his mother, asking him to come home as quickly as possible. He'd been living in the Heights Alliance dorms for barely a week, he hoped his mother hadn't suddenly changed her mind about him remaining at UA. He'd only mentioned the strange marks that had appeared on his hand a couple days ago. Those had nothing to do with the dorms. When he had arrived at his mother's appartment, he'd been shocked - to say the least - when he found his mother Inko and, surprisingly, his father Hisashi both waiting for him in the living room.  
  
It had been years since he had seen the man in person, and the details were striking. The first thing he'd noticed about his father was how similar they looked. The man had a smattering of freckles across his pale skin and curly dark hair, just like Izuku. However, his eyes were a fiery orange and narrower. The second thing Izuku noticed was that the man had been holding a small wooden case in his lap. The third was the expectant, nervous expression that he shared with his wife.  
  
Izuku decided to start carefully, "Dad... What are you doing here?"  
  
His father gazed at him cautiously, "I'll tell you in a second, son. First, would you mind showing us the marks on your hand?"  
  
Concerned, Izuku held his hand up to light so that the marks were visible to his parents. Inko inhaled sharply and clutched onto Hisashi's sleeve. She leaned forward and whispered frantically into his ear, to which Hisashi began whispering back. During their slightly panicked conversation, Izuku heard them mention things like "Master", "War", and "Command Seals".  
  
Izuku coughed and spoke up, "Umm... Mom? Dad? What's going on?"  
  
Inko looked at him apologetically and said, "We're sorry, honey. But, umm... Well..." She looked to Hisashi for help. He exhaled deeply, "Son, we have something big to tell you. And you understand that what we're about to tell you is the absolute truth and stays secret, no matter what?" Izuku nodded carefully. "Well, Izuku, to put a long story short: You're a Mage, just like your mother and I, and you've been selected at random to participate in a war 60 years in the making."  
  
"Wha…?", Izuku's mind went blank. After that, his parents launched into a long-winded explanation with demonstrations of powers independent of their Quirks each. To say that the youngest Midoriya had been shocked was an understatement. After a mild freak out and he had calmed down, Hisashi had them undergo a ritual to open up Izuku's own Magic Circuits as well as pass on the Midoriya Family Crest to him. (The Crest now proudly resides wrapped around his right arm, near the shoulder. The pattern of it forms interlocking bands of flame and lighting, among other things.)  
  
From then on it had two weeks worth of hellish rudimentary Magic training. Piled on top of other stuff (like his studies for the Provisional License Exam), it had nearly driven him into the ground. He'd frequently had to return home or meet his father out in town during that time, but during his house arrest after his fight with Katsuki, they'd resorted to video chatting on the computer. That had been way more convenient, and so they had stuck with that, only having to meet up again once more to check his progress in person before the Night of the Summoning.  
  
Honestly, it had only been because of his prior experience of modulating One For All's output that he'd been able to even get this far with his Mana training at all. If he hadn't, they probably would've been at it a lot longer than two weeks. And so, as Izuku stood before the Summoning Circle, he once again thanked his lucky stars that All Might had chosen him as his successor. Because despite all the responsibility that came with that Legacy, it had helped him out a lot, and honestly felt like nothing more than a feather compared to THIS Legacy.  
  
Izuku drew upon his Mana, Magic Circuits flaring to life as he did so, and prepared to perform the Summoning Ritual. Hisashi let go off his shoulder and stepped back. "You remember the words, right son?"  
  
"Yes, sir.", Izuku replied as he closed his eyes and began the Incantation.  
  
_"Let gold and steel be the essence._  
_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._  
_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._  
_Let the four cardinal gates close._  
_Let the three-forked road from the Crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._  
_Let it be filled. Again. And again. And again. And again._  
_Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling."_  
  
The Circle had begun to glow brightly, crackling with energy. Arcs of power flew between himself, the Circle, and the relic across from him. Izuku took a deep breath and began the big finale.  
  
_" - I shall declare here! You shall serve under me and protect me! My fate shall be with you! Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail! If you will submit to this will and this reason..... Then answer!_  
_\- An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven! I shall protect against all evils of all of Hell!_  
_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, King of Heroes!"_  
  
The Circle unleashed a massive explosion of light that blinded both Izuku and his father. When his sight had somewhat recovered, Izuku peeked out from behind his raised arms and stared at the figure before him, dumbfounded.  
  
The figure was a tall young man, decked out in shining golden armor. But that wasn't what had him shocked. It was his appearance. Spiky blonde hair. Sharp features pulled into a haughty sneer. Red eyes. He looked just like...  
  
"K-KACCHAN!?"  
  
"That's not my name, mongrel."


	2. Getting Introduced (or The King's First Impressions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh gets acquainted with the Midoriyas, Izuku is wondering how all of this is going to work, and Hisashi just wants to impress somebody. 
> 
> Yep. This Holy Grail War is getting off to a good start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back again! As promised, we're back with a new chapter before the weekend! Thank you to everyone for the hits, kudos, and all your kind-hearted comments! They really mean a lot.

"That's not my name, mongrel."  
  
"Ah!", Izuku raised his hands apologetically, waving them frantically. "I'm so sorry Mr. Servant-King-of-Heroes, sir! You just look a lot like someone I know!"  
  
The golden Archer scowled at him, clearly unimpressed. "I doubt that any low-born mongrel of this era could look anything like me." He sighed, "I suppose you're what passes for a Master nowadays?"  
  
"Um, yes. I have the Command Seals right here. That makes me your Master.", Izuku held up his hand to the moonlight, proudly showing the swirling knot pattern of his Seals.  
  
The man looked at him incredulously... and then threw his head back, laughing boisterously. "H-Hey!? What's so funny!? Did I miss something!?", Izuku inquired, panicking slightly. Did he do something wrong? He hadn't made a joke! Had his Servant cracked or something?  
  
The blond abruptly stopped laughing and glared at him. Izuku clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing that he'd been thinking aloud again. He really needed to tone down on the muttering. His Servant stalked closer to him, moving like an angry predator would towards particularly annoying prey. He crossed his arms and glared down his nose at him with narrowed eyes. "Let me enlighten you, little mongrel. Those Seals give you the ability to order me three times, regardless of my will. Three times. They do not, however, give you the right to be my Master, nor do they guarantee my wholehearted cooperation." Izuku looked up at him nervously, wondering where he was going with this. "I answered your summons, because you demonstrated exceptional Mana, but you show no other traits of a real Master."  
  
"I hold no interest in the Grail. This War is for my entertainment, nothing more. I shall do as I see fit and act I see fit. Unless you can be a proper Master and somehow convince me to help you seek out that glorified cup; you shall sit safely sheltered and out of the way, cowering like a good little dog."  
  
Izuku felt indignation and anger swell up within him. If this had been a year ago, he probably would've just taken those insults, but now? He'd changed. He was going to show this Servant that he was no coward, that he was worthy of being a Master! He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and looked the arrogant King of Heroes dead in the eye.  
  
"I am worthy of being a Master! I may not be experienced with Magecraft, but the Grail chose me for a reason! You just met me! You know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you! We should be properly introducing ourselves and making plans for how we're going to fight, not standing around throwing insults at each other!" Izuku glared at the blond King. He raised his hand threateningly, showing his Command Seals. "Now, will you at least cooperate and talk with me for a little bit before you just write me off? Or am I going to have to waste a Command Seal to force you to cooperate?"  
  
Archer peered down into his eyes searchingly. Whatever he found must have been satisfactory, because he then abruptly turned to the side and replied, "Very well, little mongrel. I will listen to what you have to say, but I still plan to go my own way for now. Perhaps if you satisfy me, I will cooperate further."  
  
Izuku sighed, "Thank you."  
  
Hisashi popped up next to Izuku's shoulder, causing him to jump. He'd forgotten his father was even there in all the tension. "There now, you see! Everyone's playing nice now. By the way, Your Majesty, it's a huge honor to finally meet you in person!"  
  
The King of Heroes sideyed his father, "Of course it is. I am the greatest amongst men and gods alike."  
  
*Sigh* He really is like Kacchan.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light was shining through the bushes. A deep, masculine voice called out, "Hey! Who's out there!? This is private property, you know!"  
  
Hisashi looked down at Izuku with wide eyes. "Run.", was all he uttered before he dashed over to the stand across the Circle, shoved the snakeskin relic into its wooden case, grabbed up the stand, and booked it out of the clearing. Izuku turned to his Servant, "Follow us!" and took off after him, crashing through the undergrowth in a panic.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gilgamesh watched as his new "Master" and the bootlicker who accompanied him ran off into the forest. The fools were apparently heading off in the direction of a neighborhood. He sighed and dematerialized, following along calmly in spirit form.  
  
A smirk crossed his face as he heard the mongrel who's land the boy and man had apparently trespassed upon stumbled out of the undergrowth and into the clearing behind him. He had to hold back an amused chortle when he heard the man sigh and say, "Damn kids, practicing witchcraft again."  
  
If only the fool knew.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Izuku and Hisashi finally stopped running, they were on the street in front of their apartment complex. Izuku looked around frantically and noticed that his Servant wasn't with them. "Archer!? Where are you!? Oh God, we left him behind!"  
  
Archer's voice issued from next to him as the air shimmered, revealing the Servant is all his golden glory, "You know, the more you behave like a cornered rat, the lower my opinion of you as a Master becomes."  
  
Izuku flinched and turned towards him, "What about as a person?"  
  
The man looked down at him as though questioning his intelligence. "Not a high opinion there either, huh?", Izuku sighed.  
  
"I don't have a high opinion of people period, little mongrel. You'd do well to learn that now.", Archer stated still peering down at him.  
  
Izuku looked down, "Right." He turned and gestured towards the apartments, "Would you like to continue our discussion in the house?" The Archer replied with a nonchalant shrug, and so they headed up the complex's stair to the Midoriya apartment.  
  
When they stepped inside the apartment, Gilgamesh took a look around as Izuku and his father pulled off their shoes. "You call this little hovel a house?"  
  
Izuku made a shocked noise in his throat. Hisashi simply started bowing frantically, "So sorry if it's not to your liking, Your Majesty! We, uh, don't currently have the resources for anywhere else."  
  
The younger Midoriya looked at his father, "Don't apologize to him!" He turned to glare at Archer, "Look, in case you haven't noticed, gilded palaces from the Bronze Age or whenever you're from aren't exactly easy to come by. People don't live in those anymore. What you see here is pretty standard issue for most people, so you can suck it up and deal with it like everyone else!"  
  
Archer stepped directly in front of Izuku, his eyes seething with barely contained rage. "Listen here, _boy_ ", he spat, "and listen well! I am the god-king of Uruk, fourth of my line. My mother was the goddess Rimat-Ninsun and my father, Lugalbanda, was semi-divine himself. I reigned over the lands of Sumer for 126 years and fought more, did more, _achieved_ more than any other before me or any that would follow. I am far more than 'most people'.", he finished with seething finality.  
  
"You really are THE Gilgamesh, aren't you?", Izuku gulped weakly.  
  
The other scoffed, "What tipped you off, mongrel?"  
  
"Look", Izuku conceded, "I think we've really just gotten off on the wrong foot here." He extended his hand, "Let's start over. Hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku. I'm 16 years old and I'm a Hero- and Mage-in-training."  
  
Gilgamesh rolled his eyes, but reached forward and poked Izuku's hand with the tip of his finger, "Hello, my name is Gilgamesh. I'm much older than you and an actual Hero, among many other things.", he proclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Izuku rolled his eyes back (internally) and sighed. Close enough. It was then his father returned from wherever he had wandered off to (once again Izuku was chagrined at how easily his father escaped his notice) with Inko in tow. The petite woman was holding a tray laden with her finest china and a steaming pot of tea. "Hello there, Mr. Gilgamesh!", she greeted kindly, "Welcome to our home! Would you like some tea?"  
  
The Servant stumbled with his words for a moment, clearly taken aback at such kindhearted sincerity, before agreeing, "Uh... Yes, ma'am.", while blushing.  
  
Izuku smirked to himself. No matter how arrogant they were, no half-way decent person could find it in their heart to be cruel to his mother. Kacchan and now Gilgamesh were both prime examples.  
  
After that, they had all settled into the living room to drink their tea and talk, making further introductions, and clarifying a few things for both parties. Most of the clarifying had been done on Izuku's end, though. Gilgamesh kept asking him questions about seemingly everything he could especially modern Magecraft and just what Quirks were exactly (the Grail had informed him that they were a thing but it hadn't been very specific, which Izuku's parents found odd). The big ones had been when he had turned completely towards Izuku on the other end of the coach and asked, "What exactly is your wish for the Grail, little mongrel?"  
  
Izuku thought for a moment. "You know, I haven't really thought that far ahead. If you had asked me that a year or so ago, I would've told you that I'd want nothing more than a Quirk. Now, though, there's nothing I can really think of that couldn't backlash horribly or I could just achieve myself. I guess you could say that I don't really have a wish."  
  
Izuku had a sudden thought, "Oh, but if someone wanted to get ahold of the Grail and use their wish for something bad, I would fight with all my power to prevent that from happening!"  
  
The Archer hummed in thought. "You say you would've wished for a Quirk. Why? I was under the impression you had one. Don't most children receive their Quirk at age four?"  
  
"Most children, yeah", Izuku looked down, "I wasn't like most. For most of my life, we thought I was among the twenty percent of people with no Quirk at all. Quirkless, they call it." He looked back up and smiled, "But it turns out that I was just the latest late-bloomer ever. I finally got my Quirk not too long ago, and now I'm in the Hero course at UA!"  
  
"A late-bloomer on both fronts; Magecraft and Quirks alike, going to a school that trains people on how to be a Hero, something the ancients would've scoffed at.", Gilgamesh smirked and stood. He turned to face Izuku and bowed at the waist slightly, which made Izuku gasp in shock. "You seem like you might be entertaining to be around, Master. I shall serve you willingly in this Holy Grail War. Unless you disappoint me, of course."  
  
Izuku's eyes widened and he stumbled a bit before composing himself. "Gilgamesh, Archer-Class Servant of the Ninth Holy Grail War, I accept your pledge of service along with the conditions you set forth."  
  
Gilgamesh smirked and straightened back up. "Good. I don't pledge myself lightly."  
  
Hisashi shot up out of his chair, startling Inko, who had been smiling at the scene before her proudly. "That's excellent news, boys, because I have something big for you two!"  
  
"What is it?", Izuku asked curiously.  
  
His father smirked proudly and said, "Why, my dear son, I've called in a few favors with some friends of mine at the Mage's Association! We're going to have His Majesty here everything he'll need to pass as another member of society! Fake I.D.'s, Quirk Registration, a guest pass to UA, AND a legally notarized business contract stating that our friend Gilgamesh has been hired by yours truly to be the bodyguard of one Midoriya Izuku!"  
  
"Wow, dad. That's great!", Izuku exclaimed. Hisashi preened under the praise. It really was great. Now Gilgamesh wouldn't have to wander around dematerialized all the time, and they had a cover story for why Gilgamesh would being hanging around him frequently. They were all set! There was just one problem...  
  
How was he going to keep yet another secret from his classmates and teachers? They'll know something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> *Note*: It's a part of my headcanon that the events of MHA take place about 200 years, give or take, after the 2000/10s. So if you're wondering why we're at HGW IX, that's why.


	3. U.A., Izuku's Haven for the First Day (or The Student Body is a Bunch of Mongrels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first real day of the War is spent at UA. He's super nervous about being in public now that he's a Master, and Gilgamesh is quickly making himself a nuisance. Also, Katsuki looks like he's in a mood.
> 
> Brilliant. Day #1 is going to go spendidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I'm back with another new chapter! I just want to say thank you all again for your kudos, subs, and kind-hearted comments! They mean so much and make my work feel appreciated! So thanks again. You guys are great!
> 
> Now, without further ado... On with the show!

Izuku sat nervously on the train back to UA, his backpack clutched to his chest. He could be attacked at any moment! Would one of his fellow Masters be willing to attack the train and have it passed off as a Villain attack? Would normal peoples' live be put in jeopardy by the War!? Okay. Okay. Calm down, Izuku. Breathe. You don't need to have a panic attack on the train, especially not in front of Gilgamesh. He just agreed to help after hours of discussion last night. You don't want to disappoint him and lose his service now, do you?  
  
As he calmed down, he looked at his Servant sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye. The golden Archer sat moodily with arms crossed and eyes closed, clearly trying to maintain a semblance of calm himself despite his displeasure at having to commute "like the rest of the mongrel horde". He was wearing his hair down (rather than its usual spiked up fashion) with a biker's jacket, a white t-shirt, and black jeans. Completely inconspicuous. You'd think the man was simply a visiting foreigner, and not an ancient king/hero who had been resurrected from the dead as a Servant to fight in a War for a magic MacGuffin.  
  
That didn't stop him from nearly giving a random salary man a heart attack at the station earlier, though. All the poor guy had done was simply make the mistake of brushing up against Gilgamesh. As soon as the blond had felt the unexpected contact and saw who had done the deed, he'd exploded. "You dare to sully my golden image with your filth, you curr!? I'll have your head as retribution for your crime!"  
  
Izuku had to talk the Archer down from murder as the now utterly terrified businessman cried out an apology and ran off. After that, people had actively avoided coming near Gilgamesh or Izuku, either because they had witnessed the earlier fiasco or because the haughty, regal air Gilgamesh gave off seemed to intensify a hundredfold after that. Either way, His Royal Majesty seemed somewhat mollified. Izuku, on the other hand, was utterly mortified.  
  
Gilgamesh really did have a temper, though. His pride could be rankled at the slightest thing. Izuku recalled last night after everything had calmed down and the family dispersed to go to bed. Izuku had taken a shower and had been negotiating with Gilgamesh over whether he'd be taking the bed or the spare futon when he'd opened the door to his room and stepped in. He had been about to continue speaking when he noticed his Servant was no longer following him. He turned around and looked back to entryway where the Archer was standing, staring at the room with his eye twitching. Izuku looked around and his face flooded red. He had completely forgotten!  
  
Sure, Izuku had moved a lot of memorabilia to his dorm back at UA, but all that was basically a drop in the bucket compared to his full collection. And of course, most of it was still stored in the veritable All Might shrine that was his room. Wall to wall was covered with All Might posters, every flat surface and shelf had some sort of figurine(s) or other memorabilia adorning it, the bedspread and sheets were All Might. Everything. Gilgamesh had slowly processed this and then glared at the young Master. "No."  
  
"What?", Izuku tilted his head, confused.  
  
"You heard me. No. Nope. Never. I am never going to sleep in here. If I have to lower myself to sleeping like a commoner to accommodate your odd sensibilities, I will never do so in a room where _that_ mongrel can stare at me the whole time!" He spun away and stomped down the hall.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!?", Izuku cried after him.  
  
Gilgamesh looked over his shoulder, "The living room, where else? I'm taking the couch. Anything is better than THAT."  
  
Izuku fidgeted, flustered and embarrassed as could be. "Are you sure you at least won't consider using the futon?"  
  
"No! I want nothing that came out of that... room.", Gilgamesh shuddered a little before continuing on out of sight.  
  
The now thoroughly embarrassed boy had sighed in resignation and went to bed. When morning came, he had been surprised to find his Servant reclining comfortably on the couch, dressed in lounge pants and a t-shirt he'd gotten from... somewhere, listening to his father prattle on enthusiastically while he sipped a glass of wine.  
  
Hisashi had been chattering on, showing off various forms, licenses, and documents that he'd received that morning, explaining what they were. "Ok, so see, this one is your ID. It has your measurements, age, birthday, et cetera. All that."  
  
"How did you get ahold of such information?", the blond had asked as he rotated his wine glass between his fingers, staring at it passively.  
  
"Oh, that's easy! I Analyzed you while you were talking to Izuku last night! You're 182 centimeters in height, weigh 68 kilograms, and are - physically at least - 20 years of age.", Hisashi had stated all of this quickly with an all too innocent expression while Gilgamesh eyed him warily.  
  
Hisashi brandished the ID and handed it to Gilgamesh, "See for yourself!"  
  
Gilgamesh took it, set down his wine glass, and reached out his other hand expectantly, "The rest of documents, as well. I want to make sure they meet my standards before we move forward with this." Hisashi simply handed him the rest and the Archer began reading. "You put my Noble Phantasm down as my 'Quirk'?"  
  
"Ah yes! We put down the Gate of Babylon basically the same as you described it. To the government, your 'Quirk' is a simple but versatile Warp Quirk that allows you to place or remove objects in a set secret location, which you can use in a variety of ways!" Gilgamesh hummed in response to the eldest Midoriya's exclamation. He stacked the papers back together and reached forward to set them on the table, "It appears that your work is at least somewhat satisfactory, so I'll...", He trailed off as he noticed a detail he had merely skimmed past.  
  
Izuku stepped into the sitting area then, wondering what it was, when the blond inhaled sharply and shoved the papers forward. "What. Is. This?", he ground out as he pointed at the name section on the topmost paper.  
  
Hisashi looked down and read the indicated section. "Oh! That's your new alias, Gill Utnapis!"  
  
"Why!?", the Archer cried incredulously.  
  
That was when Izuku decided to chime in, "Well, think about it, Gilgamesh." The fuming blond turned his gaze to his Master sharply. "We can't go around broadcasting you're you to everyone. That'll lose us an important advantage!"  
  
As Gilgamesh launched into a tirade about how, regardless, the name was far too "common and vulgar sounding" to be a worthy alias for him, Inko stepped out from the kitchen to announce that breakfast was ready. She had looked at the ranting Servant with concern and said, "Do you not like the name I picked out for you, Gilgamesh? I thought you would. I'm sorry."  
  
The blond clammed up immediately and then muttered, "It's fine. I can work with it.", while looking off to the side ashamedly. Izuku had to hold back from cracking up at the man's sudden change of attitude when Inko had gotten involved.  
  
Izuku was roused from his musings when he heard a slightly garbled voice make an announcement and the train began to slow. He turned to the man now known publicly as "Gill" and stated, "This is our stop", and got up from his seat. The Servant followed him out the door of the train through the crowd of commuters that parted quickly for them (he was still giving off that "Don't you dare touch me, peasant" vibe full force). As they left the station and began walking up the street, Izuku decided to utilize their connection as Master and Servant to communicate telepathically with Gilgamesh, _"You remember the plan, Gill?"_  
  
The Servant sighed and replied, _"Yes. Leave you at the gates, walk a block away, and dematerialize to follow you. Simple. And don't call me that, mongrel."_  
  
_"I'll have to when I introduce you."_ , Izuku replied cheekily.  
  
Gilgamesh grumbled discontentedly as they split up at the UA gates. "Be safe, ok!", Izuku called after him. "Mind yourself, little mongrel.", was the Servant's reply.  
  
Izuku suddenly heard beeping and looked down at his watch. Oh crap! It's 8:25! He's only got five more minutes to get to class! He took off at a breakneck pace, pouring a little bit of One For All (barely 1%) into his run to speed up. He dashed through the hallways and up the stairs to get to Classroom 1-A, sliding to a halt and grabbing onto the doorframe to pull himself through the door just as the bell rang. Aizawa-sensei and the rest of the already seated class looked at him. He waved embarrassedly. Aizawa sighed and said, "Take your seat, Midoriya."  
  
"Yes, sir!", Izuku made his way to his seat stiffly as he passed by Katsuki's desk. The blond glared at him somewhat angrily and grunted, "Deku."  
  
Izuku yelped and exclaimed, "H-Hi, Kacchan! Good morning!" The explosive boy just grunted again and turned sharply away. Kacchan's in a bad mood today, apparently. Ever since their fight, he usually says "Whatever", and then turns away more easily. Maybe something happened? As Izuku took his seat he looked back and noticed that Todoroki was oddly absent. Ah! They had Combat Training scheduled for today. Maybe Kacchan was hoping for a chance to legally beat up Todoroki and felt cheated. Izuku sighed and was resigning himself to a day of walking on eggshells and (maybe) getting wrangled into being Katsuki's punching bag when a voice suddenly sprung up in his mind, _"So, this is the 'Kacchan' you mentioned before?"_  
  
Izuku barely held himself back from yelping and interrupting Aizawa's lecture. _"Gilgamesh! Don't scare me like that!"_  
  
_"What? You knew I was coming, little mongrel. You didn't forget about me in the face of your handsome little friend, did you?"_  
  
_"No! I just thought you might not want to rush! Wait... You think Kacchan's handsome?"_  
  
Gilgamesh snorted, _"Of course! I begrudgingly admit that he does look somewhat like me, though he pales far in comparison to my brilliant splendor! To claim that he isn't handsome is to indirectly imply that I am not the most glorious masculine specimen this species has to offer!"_  
  
Izuku flushed a little. If his classmates or, heavens forbid, Kacchan knew he was discussing how objectively attractive his childhood friend was with a voice in his head as well as how attractive said voice was, he'd die of embarrassment. Or get locked up in a mental institution. Probably both. _"Okay! Okay! I get the point. Can we stop talking about attractive people are now?"_  
  
_"Fine, but you're the one who asked my opinion, little mongrel."_ , Gilgamesh said coyly. Izuku could just feel the smirk in his tone. _"By the way, is the chronic insomniac up front going to stop blathering about unimportant matters anytime soon?"_  
  
Izuku looked up at Aizawa monotonously droning up front and then the clock. _He'll be finishing up soon, but don't get your hopes up. Another teacher will come in and lecture on a different subject and another will replace them. It'll go on like that until Combat Training this afternoon."_  
  
_"Oh, joy."_  
  
**-Several Hours Later-**  
  
The day had drug on after that, with Gilgamesh making progressively meaner and meaner commentary on Izuku's classmates and teachers ( _"You know, I've been hard pressed to find something that would've made Humbaba pleasant to look upon. I think I found it."_ when he'd first noticed Kouda; _"Truly, a shining beacon of intellect, that one!"_ he'd sneered after he heard Kirishima's remarks about how manly something he'd seen was; and so on). Izuku had managed to get him to shut up after lunch, but that was only because they were finally doing something that the golden Archer actually considered entertaining.  
  
_"Ground yourself more, little mongrel! The force from his explosions will knock you around unless you steel yourself and widen your stance!"_ (Yes, he had gotten paired up with Katsuki, and yes, he did take his bad mood out on Izuku. Luckily, Gilgamesh's advice had been helpful.)  
  
But, after all of that, it came time for the moment he'd both anticipated and dreaded. Because now, in the evening, was when they'd planned that he was going to introduce Gilgamesh to his classmates and sell their carefully rehearsed story. _"Alright, now remember, just like we planned."_  
  
_"Yes. Yes. I know. I'd sooner gut myself with Ea, but I'll play nice with the mongrels. Unless they annoy me too greatly. Then I may gut **them** and use the "perceived a threat" excuse."_ , the Servant remarked darkly.  
  
_"Okay, none of that. I'll use a Command Seal if you force me to, Archer!"_  
  
They were walking to the dorms together from the gate, where they had essentially just done the reverse of what they did this morning. "You know, I must say that the Bounded Field around this place is rather impressive.", Gilgamesh stated keeping pace next to Izuku. The young Master looked up, "Yeah, it is."  
  
UA, for some mysterious yet sensible reason, has a massive Bounded Field around it. Izuku had nearly gone into shock when he'd been able to see it for the first time. As far he could tell, the Field was designed to keep out magical threats and basically allowed any non-aggressive entities onto the campus. Fairly simple concept. The impressive part was its sheer size and the magnitude of its power. The dome of the Field encompassed the entirety of the school's campus, which was no easy feat. Coupled with the fact that its size didn't detract from its potency, Izuku was both very intrigued and highly intimidated by the prospect of ever finding out who cast it and where the energy that sustained it came from. After all, the Midoriya family's specialty when it came to Magecraft was protective spells and barriers. That sort of made it his business to find out.  
  
As they approached Heights Alliance 1-A, Izuku's nervousness grew. Oh God, he hoped they could pull this off. They walked up the steps and stood before the door. Izuku took a deep breath, grabbed the knob, and turned. The door opened and he made his way in, Gilgamesh trailing behind him. As they removed their shoes, Izuku changing into his indoor shoes and Gilgamesh opting to go barefoot, he heard the cheerful chatter of his classmates in the common area. Oh good. Sounds like everyone's there. Izuku's anxiety shot through the roof. Breathe, Izuku. You can do this.  
  
When Izuku made his way into the common area living room, a few of his friends looked up. Uraraka was the first to greet him, "Hey, Deku-kun! Where'd you run off... Oh, who's this?" She looked at Izuku's Servant inquisitively, the others following suit.  
  
Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, guys. Umm... I'd like to introduce you all to Gill Utnapis." Everyone waved, some more awkwardly than others, obviously wondering what was going on. Gilgamesh, who had his arms crossed sternly, raised his index finger as a greeting. "He's a... uh... bodyguard my dad hired."  
  
"A bodyguard? Why?", inquired Ashido, looking puzzled.  
  
"Ah, well, you know, after everything that's happened recently, my mom's gotten a bit paranoid. Me having a bodyguard was one of her conditions for me returning to UA this term.", Izuku felt really bad about lying to his friends, but it was this or have their memories modified by the Association or Church. It was obvious which one he'd prefer.  
  
Katsuki, who up until this point had been leaning against the counter watching with vague interest, rolled his eyes, scoffed, and stalked away towards the dorm elevator. "Um, what's up with Kacchan?"  
  
"Oh you know, Midoriya.", Kirishima said cheerfully, "Same thing that's been bothering him all day. Bad mood. Anyway," he shifted his gaze excitedly to Gilgamesh, "Since you're a bodyguard and all, you're probably pretty strong, right?"  
  
The Archer scoffed, "Of course. I wouldn't have been hired otherwise."  
  
"Awesome, dude! If you don't mind me asking, what's your Quirk?"  
  
Gilgamesh turned his head to look over at Mineta, who wasn't even paying attention, preoccupied as he was with watching Yaoyorozu's rear as she cooked her dinner in the kitchen. "Purple-haired mongrel!", he barked. Mineta turned to look, "Huh?" before screeching in fear as _something_ flew just over the top of his head, splitting his hair down the middle. Everyone looked back to Gilgamesh, and saw over his shoulder a golden shimmering portal that was now rapidly closing. "If you're going to behave like a lowborn lecher, spare the rest of us and do so in private."  
  
Mineta, shaking in fear, turned away from the ornate dagger now quivering in the wall behind him, nodded his head slowly, and then ran off to the stairs. The balls on top of his head were now all split in half. Most of the class burst out laughing. "Oh my god!", Ashido exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "I don't know which is funnier! His expression or the fact that he responded to 'mongrel'!" She burst into a new bout of laughter.  
  
Kirishima, Kaminari, and few of the other members of the class were looking at Gilgamesh with even greater respect. "Dude! Your Quirk is awesome!" "Super manly!", even Tokoyami chimed in, "Your Quirk would be well suited for Heroics".  
  
Izuku chuckled at the irony and smiled. Maybe things would work out after all. He looked around. It seemed that Todoroki was still MIA and Kacchan had stormed off upstairs. He hoped everything cleared up with those two. Dealing with them was not stress he needed on his plate right now.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the fourth floor, the explosively prideful Bakugou Katsuki shoved his dorm room door open and slammed it shut behind him, locking it. Who did that little bastard think he was fooling? There's more to this than some "bodyguard" bullshit. He flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone, unlocking it, and thumbing through the contacts. He pressed on a number and put the phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone.  
  
It picked up a few seconds later, "What do you want, brat?"  
  
"Old hag.", Katsuki immediately responded.  
  
"Brat! How many times do I have to fucking tell you to not call me a hag!?", his mother yelled.  
  
"As many times as it takes for you to realize I don't give a shit.", he retorted.  
  
The elder Bakugou shouted into the receiver, "Do you want a slap upside the head, brat!?"  
  
The younger scoffed, "Fucking no. Listen, make sure the old man is around the house for the next couple of days. I'm gonna be coming home soon. We need to have a little 'family discussion'."  
  
"When exactly are you coming home, brat? Be specific.", his mother asked, slightly worried at her son's serious tone. She hoped everything was alright.  
  
Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Oi. I know that tone. Stop worrying, hag. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"I just gotta take care of something first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Katsuki up to? When will Todoroki be back? Will Mineta's balls ever recover!? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. The Second Day's Fiasco (or Kacchan On a Warpath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki's rage has hit new levels, Izuku thought they past this point in their relationship already, and Gilgamesh decides to hit the town.
> 
> Day #2 is really livening things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back yet again! Big stuff is happening this chapter! I hope you guys are ready for this!
> 
> Again, thanks for all your support and for giving my work a chance! I appreciate it!
> 
> Now... BEGIN!

The next day had proven to be more stressful and chaotic than the last. Izuku woke up bright and early, under the pretense of being up to greet his "new bodyguard" for a morning "check-in". It had been the first time Izuku had seen Gilgamesh since last evening. The Archer had vehemently refused to sleep in his room after seeing that it was yet another All Might shrine. Apparently, Gilgamesh had gone off and rented a room at a nearby luxury hotel (Still in Musutafu, at least. Not near the school, though.) with money he'd pulled from his Gate of Babylon. Izuku hadn't been overly pleased with that development, but at least the Servant could dematerialize to him immediately if needed.  
  
After the "check-in", though, Gilgamesh immediately set off to depart. _"Hey! Where are you going, Gilgamesh!? The school is this way!"_ , Izuku cried through their link.  
  
Gilgamesh, while still walking away, responded contemptuously, _"I am **not** spending another day waiting hours on end as those mongrels drone on for the one modicum of entertainment that can be experienced here at the end of the day! Today, I am going out to shop around at the markets. Surely this era has at least something worthy of my attention!"_  
  
Izuku floundered at the unexpected answer, _"B-But what about other Masters and Servants!? They could attack us and we'd be split up! Can't you just stick around and maybe learn a thing or two!?"_  
  
_"Anything being taught at that school I already learned in my lifetime, or the Grail taught me. I have no need of it."_ , Gilgamesh scoffed, _"As for the possibility of attack, if you need me, contact me. Our bond is open regardless of distance."_  
  
Izuku sighed in resignation, _"Okay. Well, just be safe, alright?"_  
  
_"Same to you, little mongrel. Don't embarrass yourself."_ , the Servant replied curtly.  
  
After that, Izuku made his way to the classroom and sat down at his desk. He was relatively early, so not many of his classmates were there yet. Iida had nodded stiffly to him when he had entered, and Izuku had waved back. Iida's mannerisms could be so odd sometimes, but he's a good friend. Not long after that more of his classmates started filing in, led by none other than Todoroki. Izuku waved excitedly to him, glad he was back. His absence had been bizarre and unexpected. The Half-Cold Half-Hot user had perfect attendance, so it was shocking that he would miss a whole day. He had blinked his heterochromatic eyes at Izuku and waved back lightly before making his way to his seat. Izuku turned and mouthed to his friend, "Where were you?"  
  
Todoroki stared back at him and shook his head. He turned his gaze to the front of the room. Izuku huffed. Fine then. If he doesn't want to talk, then he'll just wait him out until he does!  
  
Izuku heard familiar stomping steps and turned back to the door. Katsuki was making his way through the door and the first thing he laid eyes on was Todoroki. He scowled and looked over at Izuku. His scowled deepened. Oh dear. Red alert. He's in a mood again.  
  
Katsuki made his way over to his desk and pulled back his chair roughly. "Good morning, Kacchan.", Izuku greeted, careful to maintain a cheerful disposition. Best not to poke the bear by acting afraid.  
  
"Fucker.", was Katsuki's replied greeting.  
  
Yep. Definitely a mood. The day went on after that. Aizawa-sensei's droning lecture, Present Mic's loud one, and so on. Izuku made his way through his classes attentively, trying to keep his anticipation down. He and Gilgamesh had planned to go hunting for other Servants and Masters tonight! Fortunately, they just had standard Physical Education this afternoon, so he wouldn't be very tired.  
  
**-A Few Hours Later-**  
  
After Phys Ed, Izuku was in the locker rooms, changing back into his school uniform after taking a shower. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he yelped, whirling around. Kaminari stood behind him, staring wide-eyed with surprise. "Wow, Midoriya. Sorry for startling you."  
  
Izuku chuckled bashfully, embarrassed at his outburst. "No. No. It's fine, Kaminari. Did you need something?"  
  
The Electric-type Quirk user looked around nervously before talking, "Look, I know this is kind of a dumb question to ask, what with him being in a bad mood and all, but you haven't done anything that might've ticked Bakugou off by any chance, did you?"  
  
Izuku thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of off the top of my, no. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're gonna think this is really crazy", Kaminari chuckled an octave higher than usual, "But, ah, Bakugou kind of approached me earlier. Handed me a big knife. Told me to give it the old Olympic try at stabbing you. I told him 'No', of course."  
  
"What did he do then?", Izuku gulped.  
  
"He handed me a second knife. Told me not to fail him again. I'm scared. Help me!", Kaminari finished his story with a cry.  
  
Izuku sighed, "Yikes... Okay, I'll have a talk with one of the teachers, and then I'll go see what's up with Kacchan. You just avoid him for now, got it?"  
  
Kaminari clasped his hand with both his own, "Thanks, Midoriya! You're a great guy!", he proclaimed before running off.  
  
Izuku finished getting ready and made his way through the school and up the stairs to the teacher's lounge All Might liked to hang around in. He usually retreated there immediately after Phys Ed and Heroics classes. Izuku reached the door and knocked. He heard loud coughing and All Might's deep rasp, "Come on in!"  
  
Izuku cracked the door open, "All Might, is this a good time?" The gaunt man looked up from his cup of tea, "Ah! Young Midoriya! Please, come sit!"  
  
He took a seat across from the retired Pro. "I don't want to take up much of your time, All Might. I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh, and what is that, my boy?", All Might inquired curiously.  
  
"Well, I just thought you should know that I might be having another confrontation with Kacchan soon.", Izuku said looking off to the side.  
  
All Might's eyes widened, "What!? Why? Has something happened between you two again?"  
  
Izuku turned back to his mentor and cried, "I don't know! All I know is that Kacchan's been in a bad mood! He's really aggressive lately and he even tried to coerce Kaminari into stabbing me! I think he's on the warpath again!"  
  
All Might gave a long suffering sigh, "Alright, Midoriya. I'll let the Principal know about Bakugou's… activities, and you just try to be as civil as possible. Avoid coming to blows any way you can. The last thing you need is to get into trouble."  
  
"Yes, sir.", Izuku replied, looking down. He really didn't need to get into trouble. He hoped Kacchan wouldn't be in too much trouble either.  
  
All Might stood. "I'm going to go see the Principal, if we're done here?" Izuku offered him a weak smile, also getting up, "Yes, sir. We are."  
  
"Well just head back to the dormitories. I'll handle everything from here." Izuku waved to All Might as they separated upon exiting the room. No doubt All Might was going to the administrative tower, where the Principal's office is located. Izuku went to the stairs that would take him directly to the entrance. The quicker he got to the dorms and avoided Katsuki, the better.  
  
He turned the corner and made his way to the downward flight of stairs, passing the upward flight. He heard a growling voice, "Deku."  
  
Izuku froze and inhaled sharply. He looked up the stairs and there on the balcony stood the very boy he was trying to avoid. "K-Kacchan! Hi!"  
  
Katsuki made a "tch" sound in his throat. He was dressed casually in a red tank top with a black skull design and loose black pants. His hands were shoved into his pockets. The afternoon sun streaming through the window behind him bathed him in golden light. "I've been waiting for you, Deku. Where the fuck have you been?"  
  
"I d-don't think that's really important, is it Kacchan?", Izuku stuttered nervously. His mind was running at light speed. They were on the seventh floor. Maybe with One For All he could...  
  
"No. It isn't.", Katsuki agreed. He scowled. "Tell me, Deku. Do you know what this is?" He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and raised it up to the light. Bright blue lines suddenly flared to life, blazing from his hand down across the rest of his arm. Izuku gaped in shock. It was a Magic Crest, and it was massive! It stretched in a pattern of geometric shapes and runes, connected by various lines all the way from the back of Kacchan's hand up his arm to his shoulder. A Crest like that could only come from a very, _very_ old family.  
  
Katsuki smirked, "Your stunned silence speaks volumes, shitty nerd. Impressed?" He took two steps down. His smirk turned to a sneer, "Before we begin, tell me, Deku, did you really think that some damn nobody Magus like you would be chosen for the fucking Holy Grail War, and not a descendent of one of the Founding Families?"  
  
Founding Families? But the Bakugous weren't a Founding Family and Mitsuki's maiden name hadn't been any he recognized. The three Founding Families of the Holy Grail Wars were the Matous, the Einzburns, and the...  
  
Realization hit hard. Izuku thought back to their childhood, when they had actually been friends. A crochety, yet kind-hearted old woman who came to visit Kacchan and his parents regularly. Kacchan's paternal grandmother. She made amazing spice cookies. Preferred to go by her maiden name rather than her married one. He remembered because she told him to call her... "Granny Tohsaka...", he breathed. How could he be so stupid!? **THAT'S** why the name had sounded so familiar when his dad had mentioned it! "A-A Tohsaka… You-You're a Tohsaka, Kacchan!?"  
  
Kacchan's smirk returned with imperious force. "Finally remembered Granny, did you, Deku? Yeah. Thanks to her, I'm a Tohsaka and a prime candidate for Master. My family's preferred by the Grail. Don't know why the fuck it would choose you too, loser."  
  
Izuku backed away as Katsuki pointed his left hand at him in a finger gun gesture. "What was it you said the last time we fought, huh? You always admired me?" Reddish-black energy condensed around the tip of his index finger. "Admire this, shit nerd!"  
  
Izuku dove to the side as Kacchan's shot struck the ground where he'd been standing. It cratered the floor and threw up shards of debris. Izuku quickly cast a protective Ward over himself and poured One For All throughout his body, Full Cowling. He dashed for the steps and took them two to three at a time. He heard explosions flare up behind him. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, Deku!"  
  
Izuku poured on the speed and leapt over the rails to the next flight of stairs, explosions flaring and multiple shots of Gandr impacting just behind him. "Stay still, fucker!"  
  
_"Oh God! Oh God! He's going to kill me. Kacchan is going to kill me! He's threatened to do it before but now he's literally going to kill me! This is the worst possible first encounter with another Master!"_  
  
_"Ah! So he IS the one who sent this blasted mongrel after me. I figured as much. The war cry "For Master Bakugou!" kind of tipped me off."_  
  
_"Gilgamesh! Are you in a fight too? You found Kacchan's Servant?"_ , Izuku cried through their link, relieved to hear his Servant's voice but also worried.  
  
_"More like he found me"_ , Gilgamesh muttered, chagrinned. _"I intend to pay him back for that embarrassment, but he won't. Go._ **Down!** ", he finished with an enraged growl.  
  
_"Is he really that powerful? What Class is he?"_ , Izuku wondered.  
  
_"Annoyingly persistent is a better way to describe it. He's a Lancer, as best I can tell. The mongrel has a large shield. He keeps blocking my attacks and whatever does hit, he just shrugs off. This dog's tenacity is commendable but he needs to be put down."_ , was the Archer's annoyed report.  
  
_"Just like Kacchan..."_ , Izuku murmured in slight awe, amazed yet not surprised that Kacchan would indeed summon a Servant that would fit him to a tee.  
  
Gilgamesh summed it up nicely, _"A tenacious Servant for an equally tenacious Master. How fitting."_  
  
_"How goes your battle, little mongrel?"_ , the Servant inquired.  
  
_"Well enough."_ They were nearing the third floor now. He dodged another flurry of Gandr. _"I'm mostly running."_  
  
Gilgamesh made a noise of discontent, _"Why!? You should be fighting back! Not running like some cowardly dog!"_  
  
_"Two reasons."_ , Izuku replied. _"One: Kacchan has a Family Crest the size of his **arm** , so I don't know what all he's capable of even with just that. Two: All Might told me not to fight him."_  
  
_"You would take that mongrel's advice over mine?"_ , Gilgamesh asked incredulously.  
  
Izuku nodded to himself, avoiding an explosion. Katsuki yelled in rage as he jumped over the banister. Almost to the second floor. He realized his Servant couldn't see that and spoke up, _"Yes! He's my mentor and could expel me from the school if he thinks it's necessary. I have to listen to him!"_  
  
Gilgamesh sighed and then grunted, _"I'm going to have to get back with you later. Good luck, little mongrel."_  
  
_"You too!"_ , Izuku called back. He reached the second floor, and heard a particularly loud explosion above. He turned back and saw Katsuki flying towards him, feet first. The explosive blond twisted a bit in midair and brought his arms out in front of him. He made a circle with his left thumb and forefinger, bringing it up to his right palm. More energy condensed in the ring of his fingers and his palm heated up. Oh. Crap.  
  
"Fuck you, Deku!", he yelled, face livid as he shouted out his next words, **"AP Shot: Gandr Special!!!"**  
  
Izuku yelled out in pain as the force from the Gandr infused AP Shot's explosion impacted from behind. He flew down the hallway several meters before flopping to a halt midway to the next corner. He struggled to get up. His ankle twinged in pain as Katsuki landed in front of the stairs. Izuku started pulling himself away as Katsuki raised his hands to prepare another AP Shot. His grin was manic. "Say goodnight, little Deku."  
  
A wall of ice raced up the stairs from the first floor, blocking Katsuki's shot. The ice exploded brilliantly. Katsuki turned to the fog now covering the stairs and screamed with rage, "Fucking Icy Hot!"  
  
He prepared another AP Shot. A massive glowing sword flew towards him out of the fog. Katsuki stepped to the side, flattening his body to dodge and bringing his left hand up to point and fire a Gandr in retaliation. He followed up with an explosion that cleared away the fog.  
  
Todoroki stepped up the stairs, relatively unharmed. The massive sword in the wall behind Katsuki transformed into a glowing eagle that flew around and landed on Todoroki's left shoulder. He looked down the hall at the injured Izuku and turned back to Bakugou. "I see that in another jealous fit of rage, you've misdirected your anger at Midoriya once again. You've clearly mistaken him for the other Master here at school. You're wrong."  
  
"HAH?", was all Katsuki responded with as the air next to Todoroki began to shimmer. A blond woman in an armored blue dress appeared, brandishing an invisible weapon.  
  
Todoroki spoke again, "Bakugou Katsuki of the Second Founding Family, your fight..."  
  
"Is with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peers at writing* Yep. That's a Fate/stay night Abridged reference. *Chuckles nervously*
> 
> So yeah, two new masters revealed in a row. And yes, Bakugou is a direct descendant of the Tohsaka line on his father's side. My reasoning mostly comes from the dream that inspired this fic. Katsuki flying around with his explosions and raining Gandr down on everyone kinda stuck with me for some reason. XD So here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!


	5. The Battle at the Staircase (or Everyone's Communication Skills Need Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! Katsuki and Todoroki have a confrontation, Izuku tries his best to survive, and *gasp* the teachers found them!
> 
> Day #2 concludes with fire and shocking revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back again! You guys have been great! I never expected this kind of feedback on this story! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for giving my work a chance and for all your kind-hearted comments, kudos, and subs! It means so much to me, and I'll never tire of letting you know that! This community is so great and supportive! I've enjoyed writing this story and sharing it with you all! :D
> 
> Now that we have opening remarks out of the way... Begin!

"Bakugou Katsuki of the Second Founding Family, your fight... Is with me."  
  
Katsuki stared at Todoroki and his Servant with an angry scowl. His eye twitched, he opened his mouth... and busted out laughing. The Servant and Master looked at each other in confusion. Izuku shared their sentiments. Had Kacchan finally cracked? "Oh my...! Oh my fucking God!", Katsuki cried, doubling over and laughing hysterically.  
  
"You come up here, all big and bad, acting like Deku's some fucking damsel-in-distress that needs you to rescue him! Oh my God! Your fucking face, too!", Katsuki set into another bout of laughter before straightening back up, "Ah.", he sighed and then locked eyes with Todoroki, "The only one mistaken here is you, fucking Half n' Half. You goddamned dumbass! You missed a whole damn day yesterday! You tend to miss big stuff with your head stuck in the sand!"  
  
Todoroki looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Katsuki chuckled wryly, "As per usual, you get part of the details and come up with your own conclusions, like that fucking dumbass 'All Might's secret lovechild' theory of yours. Deku here has a new fucking 'bodyguard' that he introduced yesterday", he made air quotes, "and he's a Magus. Put two and two together, dipshit."  
  
Todoroki looked wide-eyed down the hall to Izuku, "Midoriya, is this true?" Izuku nodded, finally managing to pull himself up with his bummed ankle hurting. No use trying to hide it now.  
  
"Regardless", Todoroki turned his gaze back to Katsuki after absorbing the previous revelation, "That doesn't change the fact that you were trying to kill him. War or not, we're Heroes-in-training. We shouldn't kill other Masters. That's Villainous."  
  
Katsuki scowled deeply at him, "You don't know what my fucking intentions are, damn bastard! Now, if you'll excuse me...", the blond raised his left hand again, "The nerd and I have unfinished business!" A strange sound filled the air as a wave of pulsing energy (almost like Present Mic's quirk in appearance, except the energy was purple) emitted from the palm of his hand and struck Todoroki and his Servant, destroying the boy's Familiar and sending him flying back. The Servant, who had been able to weather Katsuki's Spell, cried out, "Shouto!", looking behind her to see were her Master had landed.  
  
"Tch. High Magic Resistance.", Katsuki remarked and aimed a second wave at the floor beneath the woman's feet, destabilizing her footing. He followed up with a massive explosion from his Quirk, sending her flying as well. "I'll get back with you losers later!", he taunted before turning in Izuku's direction. Izuku's eyes bugged and he began hobbling away as quickly as possible. Katsuki smirked in amusement and then launched himself forward with a pair of explosions from his hands. He tackled the other boy from midair, sending them tumbling painfully further down the hall.  
  
When they stopped rolling, Kacchan was on top, straddling Izuku. He grabbed Izuku's face with one hand and held the other in the air, the palm crackling with tiny explosions. "Where the fuck are your Command Seals, Deku?" Izuku stopped struggling and looked up at Katsuki with confusion. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, fucking nerd.", Katsuki glared at him with annoyance.  
  
"They're on the back of my left hand. Kacchan, I don't understand what that has to do with anything?", Izuku was growing increasingly confused. Katsuki reached down and clasped Izuku's left hand with his own. "Ah ha. What are you doing, Kacchan?", Izuku inquired nervously as the blond Mage pulled their hands up to the light.  
  
"I'm going to transfer your Command Seals to me. That'll begin the process of relinquishing your Servant to me, as well.", Katsuki stated as though remarking about the weather, staring intently at Izuku's Seals. Izuku's eyes widened, "B-But... That's impossible!"  
  
"No. It's not.", was all Katsuki replied before he closed his eyes and began to chant, _"Nimm seine Robben und gib sie mir. Nimm seine Robben und gib sie mir."_ , Izuku stared in shock as his Command Seals began to glow, _"Nimm seine Robben und gi-"_  
  
"No!", Izuku yelled as he lashed his arm out, One For All coursing through his body. Katsuki was launched off of him down the hall by the Quirk enhanced backhand. Izuku pushed himself up from the ground, teetering a bit to keep his weight off his bad ankle. "I've let you take a lot of things from me over the years, Kacchan, but I'm never going to let you take my Servant or my Seals from me!"  
  
"You fucking dumbass.", Katsuki growled as he started to get up. The air next to him shimmered and suddenly the point of an invisible... Sword?, Izuku guessed, was pointed at Katsuki's throat. "Don't make another move.", the blond Servant said with all the regal authority of a king. Further down the hall, Todoroki came back up the stairs, limping slightly and bruised up a bit but no worse for wear.  
  
"Saber," came Todoroki's commanding tone, "take Midoriya to safety. Bakugou's mine." He pulled a few strands of hair from his head, which began to glow. The hairs wove together and formed into a new eagle Familiar. The eagle perched on his shoulder.  
  
The Servant, now confirmed as Saber, looked toward her Master, "Are you certain, Shouto? He's powerful."  
  
Todoroki gazed back at her, "He is. But so am I."  
  
"Very well, I defer the battle to you.", she aquiesced before turning to Izuku. "Can you walk, Midoriya?", the Servant inquired with concern.  
  
Izuku nodded in reply, "Yes, but I'll have to Heal my ankle a bit before I can do much." He looked at the woman, "You help Todoroki, I'll call my Servant to assist me."  
  
The Saber looked conflicted but turned back to look down at Bakugou. He sneered back at her. "Will you submit here before this escalates?"  
  
"Like Hell I will!", he spat and raised his hands, igniting explosions to launch himself away from her. Izuku began to frantically cry through his link, _"Gilgamesh! I need you here now!"_  
  
The air next to Izuku shimmered with golden light as Gilgamesh materialized next to him. The Servant was dressed in his golden armor again, which had several scuffs and dings on it now, no doubt from his own battle. "Hello again, little mongrel. I was wondering when you would finally call me to aid you. I'm sorry to report that while I have thoroughly wrecked the local shopping mall, the Lancer still stands...", He trailed off as his gaze fell on Saber, his eyes widening with recognition. The woman's eyes narrowed with disdain.  
  
"Archer.", she uttered with a tone bordering on anger.  
  
Gilgamesh's reaction was much more enthusiastic, "Saber, my darling! Fate has reunited us once more! This is undeniable proof of our destiny together!"  
  
"For the last time! I am **not** marrying you!", she yelled indignantly. "How do you even remember me? You've never remembered before!"  
  
"I suppose that three Wars worth of you rejecting my proposals was enough to make a memorable impression." Gilgamesh shrugged, "You are one of the few things I can remember, and you still are just as lovely and entertaining as I can recall."  
  
Explosions and fire flared up behind them. Shards of ice few towards them. Todoroki and Katsuki were going at it full force. The Saber sighed, "I don't have time for this. I must go assist my Master. You should help yours."  
  
Gilgamesh turned back to Izuku, who now had a glowing hand held over his ankle, Healing it. Izuku's mother specialized in Healing Magecraft and her best Spells had been contributed to the Family Crest before it had been transferred to him. Izuku looked up at his Servant with a bright smile, "Go stop them, Archer. I'll be fine!"  
  
The golden Archer nodded, "Very well.", before turning to walk down the hall towards the fight. The Gate of Babylon rippled to life over either shoulder, weapons poised to fire. Izuku probably will never get used to seeing that. His Servant's Noble Phantasm was so amazing!  
  
Suddenly, a form shimmered into existence before the Archer. A new Servant stepped forward. He was a hulking beast of a man, bulging with muscle. His skin was covered in swirling red lines, and wore little clothing. His attire consisted of a blood-red cape, loincloth, gauntlets, armored boots, and Grecian war helm with a red plume. In his left hand, he carried a massive round shield and in the other, the weapon that named his Class, a spear. "Leaving our battle so soon?", he taunted.  
  
"Yes, I believe he is.", a voice said from behind Izuku. Izuku turned his head to look in shock. It was Principal Nedzu! And Midnight! Izuku watched in awe as the rodent-man raised his foot and stomped it down. "I believe that's quite enough, boys!"  
  
A wave of Magic rolled out across the hallway, spreading quickly. Everyone froze, literally. Kacchan, who had been in midair, hung suspended above the ground before dropping gracelessly in a heap. Everyone turned to look at the diminutive animal and the tall, voluptuous woman beside him. "Why don't we all take this to my office and discuss things over some tea?", the Principal asked with smile.  
  
No one disagreed.  
  
**-Later-**  
  
The three boys were seated in chairs in front of the Principal's desk. Their Servants were all crammed onto the sofa against the wall. Gilgamesh sat on the left in his jacket, t-shirt, and jeans; Saber sat on the right in a prim button-up blouse and skirt; and Lancer sat in the middle, wearing a tank top and athletic shorts, his arms spread across the back of the couch. Midnight leaned against the desk and the Principal himself sat in the large executive chair behind his desk.  
  
The animal eyed each of them in turn, "You three really did a number on my school." Izuku flinched and looked down. "Fortunately, we were able to repair it with some quick Magecraft. And without even having to call Cementoss. You understand the need to keep outsiders from getting involved, of course?" The three boys nodded in response.  
  
Nedzu smiled kindly and continued, "Your talents and strength are admirable. Each of you demonstrated his powers effortlessly. You should be proud of that." Izuku looked up, feeling a little hopeful. The others did too. "That said, I'm very disappointed in all of you." They winced collectively.  
  
"You're all Heroes and classmates. Logically, the three of you would form a like-minded alliance to prevent other Masters from getting the Grail before settling things amongst yourselves. Surely you each have a beneficial or at least harmless wish that wouldn't backfire on the world in any negative way? Unfortunately, none of you have ever demonstrated a propensity for working well with one another. Left to your own devices, each of you are highly self-destructive in your own way. This situation shows that.", Nedzu delivered his lecture with a grave tone. "I'm afraid that your Servants may have been the ones to draw the short straw in this situation."  
  
"Now Nedzu", Midnight chimed, "I'm sure the Servants have found their Masters to be capable and worthy, right?" She looked to the Servants. Lancer gave a thumbs up, Saber smiled and nodded, and even Gilgamesh conceded a nod.  
  
The Principal nodded in response and returned his gaze to the students, "Regardless, the point still stands. You three need to learn how to cooperate."  
  
Todoroki raised his hand, "Mr. Principal, may I explain myself?" Nedzu nodded and he continued, "I had assumed that Bakugou had mistaken Midoriya for the other Master in school, and was trying to kill him for no reason. I hadn't been aware of yesterday's developments and so I came to Midoriya's defense."  
  
Katsuki scowled, "I wasn't trying to fucking kill him, dammit.", he grumbled.  
  
"Kacchan was trying to take my Command Seals.", Izuku added. Everyone (except Lancer) looked at him and Katsuki in mild shock.  
  
"You mongrel. As if I would ever serve a mad dog like you.", Gilgamesh growled.  
  
Nedzu tapped his finger on his chin in thought, "That would be a good way to remove a Master from the running without having to kill them or their Servant. The Servant would even have to serve at the taker's leisure." He turned his gaze to Todoroki, "Your concern for your classmate's life is commendable but unnecessary, Todoroki-kun. Bakugou-kun's parents called me the other day to inform me of their son's situation. He's been forbidden to kill other Masters, and has even been bound with a Geas to ensure that he doesn't."  
  
Izuku looked at Kacchan in shock. He'd been bound by a magical oath? That's pretty serious. He turned back to Nedzu as he looked at him. "What about you, Midoriya-kun? Have you been placed under similar restrictions?" Izuku shook his head, "No. My parents didn't put a Geas on me, but they did make promise not to kill anybody if it could be avoided."  
  
Nedzu nodded and looked at Todoroki, "What about you? I doubt your father would be pleased if he knew you were out killing and putting your record in jeopardy."  
  
Todoroki scowled angrily, "My father knows nothing about this", he spat. "To him, the idea of Magi and Spells is superstition and fairy tale. All magical blood in me comes from my mother. Her family has served as a cadet branch of House Einzbern for over 150 years now, ever since Magic Circuits first appeared in the family. Under the Einzbern's tutelage, we've served as supporters in their Grail War efforts here in Musutafu, and I'm the first to participate directly in the War. As for whether or not I kill, I've personally sworn an oath against killing other Masters."  
  
"Satisfactory enough.", the Principal remarked and then looked at them mischievously, "I'll hold the three of you to that, and assign you a little personal project."  
  
The three looked at each other and then at the rodent. Bakugou spoke up suspiciously, "What kind of project?"  
  
**-Later Still-**  
  
The three Masters walked down the path from the school to Heights Alliance, their Servants having dematerialized. Bakugou turned to the others and stated haughtily, "I know I agreed to work with you fuckers to get the Principal to cover for us, but I'm only going to cooperate if I'm the team leader!"  
  
"Kacchan, you have to work with us! You know what the Principal is capable of if he finds out!", Izuku cried. He then put his hand to his chin, "How IS he capable of doing all that anyway? I thought he was an animal with a Quirk? Animals can't have Magic Circuits, can they?"  
  
Katsuki scoffed, "Of course not, Deku. That's why my theory holds water."  
  
Izuku looked at Kacchan, confused, "What theory?"  
  
"My theory", Katsuki proclaimed proudly, "is that Nedzu is a fucking Daemon some dumbass Magus shoved into a Chimera for the laughs."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's not how Daemon summoning works, Bakugou.", Todoroki remarked drily.  
  
Katsuki pointed at Todoroki and recited angrily, "'In order to successfully summon a Daemon, the Magus must first call the Daemon to them and then provide a suitable body for it.' It's not specified _what_ kind of body, just so long as it's suitable!" Of course Kacchan would know about summoning Daemons. Izuku sighed.  
  
Todoroki raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. Fine. You're right.", he conceded, "Why should you be leader, though?", he asked, getting them back on topic.  
  
"Damn right, I am.", Katsuki remarked, "As for why, that's obvious." He pointed at Izuku, "You're barely even a novice." He pointed back to Todoroki, "And your education is half-assed at best. Half the shit you did with your Magecraft was amateur. Cannibalizing your hair for a Familiar? Kids do that shit! I'm a better Magus than both of you!"  
  
"How about a compromise.", Izuku suggested. "When we have matters that require a more experienced Mage, we'll turn to you, but no group leaders. We're equals in this!"  
  
Katsuki looked at Izuku before growling, "Fine!" He stomped off ahead,  
  
"But you fuckers better not get in my way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you guys have it! The end of Day 2, and Principal Nedzu's put the boys into a shaky alliance. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, because there's more coming soon. As always: Stay tuned!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Servant Parameters:
> 
> Master: Midoriya Izuku  
> Name: Gilgamesh  
> Class: Archer  
> Strength: B  
> Endurance: C+  
> Agility: C+  
> Mana: A  
> Luck: A  
> Noble Phantasm: EX
> 
> Master: Bakugou Katsuki  
> Name: Leonidas I  
> Class: Lancer  
> Strength: A  
> Endurance: A+  
> Agility: C+  
> Mana: B++  
> Luck: C  
> Noble Phantasm: B
> 
> Master: Todoroki Shouto  
> Name: Arturia Pendragon  
> Class: Saber  
> Strength: B  
> Endurance: B  
> Agility: B  
> Mana: A  
> Luck: A+  
> Noble Phantasm: A++


	6. Internships, Remedial Classes, and a Family Discussion (or Preparing for Their Next Steps)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to meet Sir Nighteye while Shouto and Katsuki attend Remedial Classes and Katsuki meets up with his parents.
> 
> Day #3 begins the weekend with some exhibition. (No. Not THAT kind!) :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the delayed update! I've fallen sick, so my writing has been sporadic!
> 
> Anyway, we're back with a new chapter that'll cover some new ground and world-build some more. I've altered the timeline from canon a bit so that I could hit a few necessary plot points BEFORE Izuku has his internship. Sorry if I kind of abbreviate the canon portions, I'm not quite sure how to change them up properly. Kinda feel's off when I try... (@o@) Also, Katsuki gets the info on the other Masters!
> 
> On with the show!

The next morning, Izuku went looking for his new... allies. That was a weird concept. Todoroki, Kacchan, and himself all working together? It was everything he could have hoped for but never dreamed in a million years would happen. His most powerful (and standoffish) friends working together with him!? He had to pinch himself and check his phone. Yep. There was the group text he had set up last night. He chuckled at the last message sent out on the thread. It was from Kacchan, "SHUT UP AND GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!!!". The three had gone back and forth, trading ideas they and their Servants had come up with for an hour or two, until Katsuki hit his strictly self-enforced curfew. (Except for the one idea about the marriage ceremony Gilgamesh had suggested for himself and the Saber - Arturia. Izuku wasn't going to send that out.)  
  
They had informed each other of their respective Servants' true identities at Nedzu's request yesterday evening. "As a show of trust", he'd said. Izuku had been amazed to learn that all of their Servants were kings in life. Arturia was even the ACTUAL King Arthur! That had really thrown him for a loop.  
  
He found Todoroki in the kitchen, eating soba with eggs. "Hi, Todoroki! Good morning!" Todoroki looked up, he slurped a noodle and raised his hand in greeting. "Morning, Midoriya."  
  
Izuku smiled widely at him and asked while looking around, "Have you seen Kacchan anywhere? I wanted to talk to you two this morning."  
  
The two-toned boy shrugged in response, "Last I saw of him, he was wearing exercise clothes and heading out. The gym is my guess."  
  
"Oh yeah? That gives me an idea! How about we put on some exercise clothes and head over there when you get done? We can all train while we talk!", Izuku exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Todoroki thought a moment and nodded. Izuku bounded off to head back upstairs to his room. _"Someone's awfully chipper this morning. Excited, little mongrel?"_ , said a taunting voice in his head. _"Yeah, Gilgamesh, I am. I'm really happy that we won't have to fight alone in this War."_ , he responded, used to his Servant's taunts by now.  
  
_"You **do** realize that this little alliance of yours is temporary, correct? Once the other Servants are killed and their Masters are out of the War, the six of us must fight and I intend to battle on to the last. Only the truly worthy may possess the Grail."_ , the Archer stated with conviction.  
  
Izuku sighed before explaining himself, _"I know. I know. We'll be ready to fight when the time comes. I just... I'm glad to be working with my friends on this. And I'm happy to know we have common ground to share!"_  
  
_"Very well. As long as you keep that in mind, little mongrel."_ , Gilgamesh conceded.  
  
After that, Izuku had put on a t-shirt (ironically labeled "t-shirt" on the chest) and athletic shorts and headed back down to the common area to meet up with Todoroki. He was exchanging greetings with Asui and a few others when Todoroki had come down, garbed in his own fitness gear. "You ready, Todoroki?" Izuku asked. The other boy nodded and they left for the gym.  
  
When they had arrived, they found Katsuki bench-pressing a heavily weighted barbell with his Servant spotting him. "Kacchan! You shouldn't be using Leonidas for that! It's disrespectful! And what if someone sees!?"  
  
"Shut up, Deku. We spot each other. I'm not making him do anything without a return.", Kacchan retorted, "Besides, he wouldn't be standing here if he hadn't sensed your Servants before you came in."  
  
"Oh. Okay.", Izuku replied sheepishly. Gilgamesh and Arturia materialized as Izuku headed over to grab a set of dumbbells and started lifting them. Todoroki hopped onto a nearby treadmill and began a light jog. Arturia claimed the one next to him, now dressed in modern exercise clothes. Izuku looked at his fellow Masters' Servants and then at the boys themselves. Their Servants fit them so well.  
  
Arturia Pendragon was a very powerful Servant with several unique qualities, besides the fact that she was THE King Arthur. (Still hung up on that). She was incredible. Her skills as a warrior were on another level (from what he had seen of the tail-end of her and her Master's battle with Kacchan), and her mind was sharp enough to match her famous, fairy-forged blade. Even her personality matched up with Todoroki's. She was calm and regal, with a strong moral compass and sense of justice. Yet, there was something almost... sad about the blond woman, like she had experienced some sort of heartbreaking tragedy. Same as Todoroki. Izuku wondered what it was, but didn't wish to pry in her business. Both out of respect for her as another Master's Servant and as a person herself.  
  
Gilgamesh was strutting over to the treadmills to join Todoroki and Arturia, dressed in athletic gear and showing off his lean, muscled physique. He winked and smirked at Arturia. The woman scoffed and ignored him.  
  
Leonidas the First was a heroic king just as amazing as Arturia in his own way. The man had led an army of 300 Spartans against another army of 100,000 Persians and his forces _won_. That wins serious points, in Izuku's opinion. The red-haired Spartan had proven himself to be rather polite and intelligent with an appreciation for strategy, but somewhat brutish as well. To be expected from the man who led a kingdom with a reputation like Sparta's. To be honest, his intellimacho personality complimented Kacchan's personality very well and they got along like old friends, amazingly enough. He was probably the first person Izuku had seen Kacchan treat with actual respect and general friendliness, despite having only known each other for a couple days. Even now, Katsuki only barely tolerated or ignored Kirishima most of the time, and Izuku could fairly confidently say that the red-headed Hardening Quirk user and Kacchan were technically best friends. Speaking of Kirishima...  
  
"You know, Leonidas", Izuku began. The Servant looked up and grunted in acknowledgement. "I hadn't really thought about it before, but you actually kind of resemble-."  
  
"Nope.", Katsuki interrupted with a glare, lifting the bar up for another rep, "I'm gonna fucking stop you right there, shit nerd. I've noticed it too. He looks kinda like Shitty Hair." It was true. With tanned skin, well-muscled physique, and red hair; Leonidas could pass off as an adult Kirishima. Katsuki continued, "Big damn whoop. Leonidas is way fucking better. His hair's decent and he's actually intelligent with skills to boot. Worth having a decent conversation with. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
Izuku frowned, "That's kind of mean, Kacchan. Kirishima's your friend!"  
  
"While your compliments are heartening and appreciated, Bakugou", Leonidas interjected, "I agree with Midoriya. You shouldn't put down your comrade for my sake."  
  
Katsuki scoffed and continued lifting, "Whatever. Any reason why you fuckers are here, or did you just wanna bother me?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted to see what everyone's plans for today are!", Izuku said eagerly.  
  
"Hah!? Why the fuck do you need to know my business?", Katsuki asked, sounding somewhat defensive.  
  
Todoroki took that moment to chime in from the treadmills, "Bakugou and I have Remedial Classes today. I'm going to return here after that."  
  
"Fucking Icy Hot", Kacchan growled with a glare. He continued with a grumble, "I'm heading home to meet up with my parents this evening... Dad's supposed to have gathered intel on the other Masters."  
  
Izuku beamed, "That's great, Kacchan! We could really use that info! As for me, I'm going to be about an hour away from here with Toogata-senpai for most of the day. I have an interview with Sir Nighteye, and I'm hoping to get an internship out of it!" To be honest, with everything that had happened lately, he'd nearly forgotten about his and All Might's agreement with his cheerful upperclassman from earlier in the week. He was lucky that he had thought to mark it on his calendar.  
  
"Sir Nighteye?", Katsuki inquired incredulously, getting up from the bench and helping his Servant load more weight onto the barbell. The large man took Katsuki's place on the bench. "All Might's old sidekick? I thought those two split up on bad terms. Shit was on tabloids and everything.  
  
"Yeah. I hope he's willing to give me a chance.", Izuku chuckled nervously. Todoroki hummed in interest, "Well, I wish you luck, Midoriya."  
  
"Thanks! Good luck to you guys, too!"  
  
**-Later That Day-**  
  
Izuku jogged into the train station with Gilgamesh walking along behind him, once again dressed in stylish clothing and giving off his haughty, regal aura that both turned heads and discouraged approach at the same time. Izuku saw the young man he was looking for sitting on a bench, "Toogata-senpai! Hello!"  
  
"Hey, Midoriya!", the older boy greeted with a cheerful grin and looked at Gilgamesh, "Oh, hey there! I don't think we've met! Name's Toogata Mirio!" He extended his hand to the Servant, offering a handshake. Probably not a good idea.  
  
Gilgamesh looked down at his hand and back up at the young man himself. He kept his arms crossed and sighed, "Gill Utnapis."  
  
"He's a... Uh... Bodyguard my parents hired. He's going to be tailing me and make sure nothing happens while I'm not on duty.", Izuku explained nervously.  
  
Toogata looked at him quizzically, but thankfully didn't question it. Conversation went on normally between the two boys while Gilgamesh stood off to the side, glaring down children, adults, and elderly folks alike. They boarded their train when it arrived and rode it for nearly an hour. The whole time, Izuku's attention was split between Toogata's enthusiastic conversation and the Archer's quietly growing irritation. Gilgamesh really hated commuting with others.  
  
When they arrived at the Nighteye Agency, they had left Gilgamesh outside and had gone in to meet the man himself. Izuku had done his best to try to impress Sir Nighteye and maybe get him to laugh, yet it seemed to fail. The Pro criticized his expression, clearly unimpressed at his attempt at imitating All Might's smile from an obscure incident. They traded All Might trivia, and Sir had seemed impressed with his knowledge, but still not willing to hire him on. The green-haired man offered Izuku one final chance. A test. Take a stamp from his hands and use it on a piece of paper on his desk. Simple enough. "You have three minutes."  
  
Unfortunately, try as he might, he hadn't been able to grab the stamp at all. He'd tried using Gran Torino's tactics and combining One For All with some subtle bodily Reinforcement Magecraft, but even the higher enhanced speed was no help. The tall man had taunted him, claiming he could see everything before Izuku did it. His Foresight Quirk truly was both fascinating and frustrating.  
  
Sir Nighteye expressed his disapproval over his failure. "Toogata Mirio should have received One For All...", the man remarked. Izuku looked down, ashamed. He'd really botched this one hadn't he? "Is what I would've said."  
  
Izuku's head shot back, surprised. "Your control is impressive. Not a single piece of my collection has been damaged or displaced. Furthermore... I felt another power from you, emanating almost completely obscured by One For All." Sir Nighteye leveled his gaze directly at Izuku, his glasses gleaming. Izuku felt a little nervous. "The power of Mana. You're a Magus aren't you, Midoriya-kun?"  
  
"Wah!? No! I don't know where you'd get that idea! I'm no Mage!", Izuku yelled, waving his hands frantically in a panic. Nighteye chuckled, "Calm down, Midoriya-kun. I am also a Mage."  
  
Izuku froze in his protests, "You are!? Wow! That's amazing! Are you a member of the Mage's Association? What's your rank? How powerful are you?"  
  
Sir Nighteye gestured back to his desk, "How about we sit down first? I'll answer your questions. I'm sure you haven't had many chances to meet other Magi before."  
  
"Oh! Yes!", Izuku took a seat in front of Sir's desk, "I haven't met many other Mages. My parents only introduced me to Magecraft recently. Though, there are a couple in my class who I'm working with."  
  
The Pro nodded, "Not at all surprising. Even amongst ourselves, Mages can be closed off. Now to answer your questions: Yes, I am a member of the Association, as all modern Mages are. After the emergence of Quirks, the Association took advantage of the chaos and overthrew all the other organizations. There's no other options. As for my rank, I am a Pride." Izuku nodded, he had learned about the global Mage politics situation from his parents. But a Rank 3 Mage? That's pretty impressive. "Is that all of your questions?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I got excited and maybe overstepped my bounds a little...", Izuku replied sheepishly.  
  
Nighteye steepled his fingers and gave a small smile, "No harm done, Midoriya-kun. Coincidentally I have a question for you, as well."  
  
Izuku straightened, "Oh yeah? What's that?" The man gestured towards Izuku's hands. His left one in particular. Izuku covered it quickly. "Those are the fabled Command Seals of the Holy Grail War, aren't they? You are a Master in the War?"  
  
The boy nodded, nervous about where this conversation was headed. Sir Nighteye held his hands in a placating gesture, "No need to be afraid. I'm not a fellow Master. The alert was sent out to most of the Mages in Japan to expect the War's activity. Why, just the other day, a fight broke out in a Musutafu shopping mall between a mysterious 'Villain' and an unknown 'Vigilante'. Apparently the 'Villain' had been harassing some store workers over the quality of their goods", Izuku rolled his eyes. Who did that remind him of? "When the 'Vigilante' appeared out of thin air and they began to fight ferociously. The mall was nearly leveled and the culprits disappeared. Sounds more like Servants battling it out than an actual Villain fight, don't you think?"  
  
"Um, yeah. About that...", Izuku rubbed his head, embarrassed that his Servant caused such a fuss. Sir looked at him expectantly. "That may have been my Archer Servant fighting the Lancer Servant after he was ambushed."  
  
Nighteye nodded in understanding, "I thought it was a possibility one of them was yours. Your reactions suggested it. May I meet your Servant?"  
  
With a quick affirmation, Izuku called out to Gilgamesh, wherever he was. _"Gilgamesh, would you mind coming up here?"_ There was a sigh in reply before the air shimmered next to the young Master, "What do you want, little mongrel? I was having wine."  
  
"Archer, this is Sir Nighteye. He's a Pro-Hero.", Izuku explained.  
  
Gilgamesh eyed the Pro, "So, this is one of the filthy mongrels that dares try to pass themselves off as inheritors of MY legacy? So far, between your silly 'teachers' and this lowly wretch, I've seen little to suggest their worthiness of the title.", the Servant proclaimed with a sneer.  
  
"Gil-Archer!", Izuku gasped with horror. Sir Nighteye regarded the Servant with a steady gaze, his eyes obscured behind the glare of his glasses. He turned his gaze to Izuku and deadpanned, "I see now how the mall was destroyed."  
  
Sir Nighteye continued, "I doubt that the mall's destruction was any fault upon you as a Master, Midoriya. That being said, I shall take you on as an intern. I will both teach you how to be a better Hero, and train you in Magecraft. Both are equally useful to being a good Hero."  
  
"Thank you so much, sir!", Izuku exclaimed with a wide grin.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**-That Evening-**  
  
Bakugou Katsuki stomped angrily down the sidewalk of the neighborhood he had grown up in. Why was he so angry (again) you may ask? Because he had just discovered yet another Master earlier today at his Remedial Classes.  
  
Katsuki fumed. Who the hell did that bitch think she is!? Fucking Illusion Chick... What was her name? Camie? Camie just acted like nothing was up until the end of the class, when all of a sudden, her fucking ASSASSIN made herself known outside. The damn bitch has the gall to introduce herself as the Master of Assassin and then say that she doesn't have time for a battle right then "But we can, like, totally meet up later and brawl it out, my dudes". Dumbass doesn't even get the concept of a shitty Assassin in the first place.  
  
_"Bakugou, are you still obsessing over that girl introducing herself?"_ , came the deep voice of his Servant, Leonidas, in the depths of his skull.  
  
_"Fucking yes!"_ , he yelled back. _"All these fucking shitty extras are getting in my goddamn way and not even taking it fucking seriously!"_  
  
Leonidas sighed, _"I know that your wish and your duty to your family's legacy is very important to you, but you should think back to what the whale-man, Gang Orca said."_  
  
_"What are you going on about, Leonidas?"_ , Katsuki asked, somewhat wary. He could tell they were starting to head into lecture territory. _"What he said about heart. A king's duty and a hero's duty are the same. They are dedicated to the people. It doesn't matter what happens to them, so long as the safety and prosperity of the people is assured."_  
  
_"Duh. I fucking know that. I hear that from All Might all the time."_ , Katsuki retorted.  
  
_"I'm not sure you do, Bakugou."_ , the Servant replied. _"Hah!? What do you mean?"_ Leonidas continued, unperturbed by the boy's anger, _"You are too obsessed with victory and winning, your anger untamed and wild, to be constructive or truly Heroic. That is one of my few complaints about you as a Master. I am a hot-blooded man myself, as my people are wont, but I know what is necessary to truly be a Hero. You must train hard, study hard, and care for the people."_  
  
Katsuki's eye twitched, _"What are you talking about? I'm a great fucking Hero! I train and study all the damn time! I'm going to be number one!"_  
  
_"Perhaps in this childish industry of your Age that plays at Heroism you will indeed rise to greatness, but as you are, you could never reside in the Throne of Heroes."_ , Katsuki began to protest but was interrupted, _"When I went to fight in the Battle of Thermopylae, I did so knowing I was going to die. I was destined to die in that mountain pass and I did it anyway, for the sake of my people and our allies. Do you think you could ever do the same?"_ The Spartan retreated from Katsuki's mind and left him to think.  
  
The explosive blond shook himself from his thoughts and looked up to see that he was approaching his childhood home. He sped up his pace and opened up the gate, making his way to the front door. He rung the doorbell and waited. He heard his mother shouting and cursing as she rushed through the house. Probably kicked the damn new couch on her way through the living room again. He'd told her the way she'd set it up was fucking stupid. The door opened, "Oh, it's you, brat."  
  
"Expecting someone else, hag?", he asked defiantly. The older blond smacked him over the head, "For your fucking information, Katsuki, we were waiting on a damn package." She turned and walked away into the house, "Come in and close the door. We're in the living room." Yep, she was avoiding putting too much weight on her right foot. She'd kicked the couch. He snickered.  
  
When he entered the living room, he saw his father sitting in his recliner. His mother was reclining on the far couch. Katsuki claimed the opposite couch she'd undoubtedly kicked earlier. "Katsuki!", his father began, "You're here! How are you?"  
  
Katsuki frowned at his father, "I'm fine. Cut the crap, old man. Where's the intel you said you'd get?"  
  
Masaru smiled and held out a stack of papers. Katsuki took them and skimmed through the files. Six altogether. "I literally could've used this yesterday. Or the day before. Tell me, how in the flying fuck did a fourth generation Mage family fly under our damn radar?", he slapped Deku's file onto the coffee table, "On our own street?"  
  
"Katsuki...", Mitsuki sighed, "We knew the Midoriyas were Mages from the beginning. That's part of how Inko and I have been friends for so long."  
  
"What!? Why the fuck was I never informed!? Deku and I could've...!", Katsuki began to rant before he was interrupted. "Izuku's parents didn't want him to be involved in Magecraft without his father there to properly teach him. Inko didn't have a proper formal education, and she's only second generation. She wouldn't have been able to teach him."  
  
"Well, now the useless little bastard's fighting in a War with barely any training, so a fat ton of fucking good that did.", Katsuki began looking through the other files. "Fought him. We're in an alliance Deku now.", He tossed down Todoroki's file. "Found this bitch today", down went Camie's file. "Oh, a Yakuza boss. Nice", he said sarcastically, dropping that file. "Star Second Year student from Seiai Academy. What the hell is with all the Heroes-in-Training in this War?", another onto the pile. He read the last file and froze. He read it again. And again. And then began to shake with rage.  
  
"Katsuki, honey, what's wrong?", his mother asked worriedly.  
  
The enraged boy threw down the file and locked eyes with his father, "Get whatever damn priest they chose as Overseer on the fucking phone right now!"  
  
As Katsuki followed his now very worried father off to his office, Mitsuki looked at the file that caused all the fuss. It was a young man, though not particularly pleasant to look upon. His face was dry, cracked, and wrinkly all over. Messy, shaggy blue hair framed his face. The file said he had formally introduced himself to the Church's Overseer (which is rarely ever done these days) by the name of...  
  
_**Shimura Tenko.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was really hard to write, but I'm glad I got it out for you guys! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, all! :D
> 
> P.S. For those who have concerns about Shigaraki, don't worry. There's a story there. ;)


	7. The War's Earnest (or The Manhunt and the Caster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overseer declares Shigaraki as a prime target, he and his Servant worth two whole Command Seals for their removal from the War, at the Tohsaka Family's suggestion. 
> 
> In other news, Todoroki is beginning to doubt whether or not all of this nonsense is worth the Grail, Izuku finds the Caster, and Gilgamesh shows some of his... er… darker tendencies.
> 
> Day #4 sends shit into the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter! Things are beginning in earnest now as stuff starts going down. Btw, I'm really sorry if there hasn't been enough action to suit your tastes so far, Fate/stay night is so dialogue heavy and My Hero Academia can be from time to time, so I'm having difficulty finding a decent balance... ('-_-) Bear with me as I struggle, please! :D
> 
> Again, thank you all for your kind words and support! You're all terrific and I've enjoyed sharing my labors with all of you!
> 
> Now... On with the show!

The church's windows streamed in bright sunlight as the priest stood at the pulpit. It was almost as if he were going to deliver a sermon to his congregation. Unfortunately, today's "congregation" wasn't human but rather a myriad gathering of Familiars. Five different ones to be exact. The priest spread his arms and began to speak, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I am Father Shiozaki. I extend my greetings as Overseer of the Ninth Holy Grail War. Most of you were able to answer my invitation, so I will begin."  
  
"As of 18:00 hours last night, I was informed that one of the Masters in the War - the Master of Berserker, to be specific - is actually a wanted Villain.", Father Shiozaki pulled up one of his sleeves, revealing an arm covered in Command Seals. "These are the left over Command Seals of previous Wars. One of them shall be your reward for defeating Berserker, and another for successfully detaining or killing, if you so prefer, his Master. I'm using my powers as Overseer to make them a prime target. Otherwise, the War shall continue as normal. That is all. You may depart.", the priest finished with flourish.  
  
The various Familiars stirred, and three immediately left: a wolf made of shadows, an orb of light, and a glowing butterfly. Two remained behind, perched on the pews. One a glowing eagle and the other an owl made of sapphire. Shiozaki approached them and bowed, "Thank you for informing me of my grievous lapse in judgement, Master Tohsaka. If that man succeeds in winning the War, there's no telling the levels of devastation his wish could bring. You have my sincerest gratitude."  
  
The owl opened its mouth and a voice emanated from it, scoffing, "Yeah. Yeah. What the fuck ever, old man. You should be fucking better informed. Read a damn newspaper or watch the news. Something!"  
  
"Yes. Well, regardless, I wish you luck in your efforts during this War.", the priest said with a kind smile.  
  
The owl made a "Tch" noise before turning to its eagle companion. "Come on, asshat.", it said before taking flight. The eagle looked at the priest, muttered "Sorry.", and flew off after the other Familiar.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todoroki Shouto sat in an unused classroom. Well, "unused" is a rather inaccurate description. The room is used for storing unused equipment, desks and textbooks. That sort of thing. Fortunately, it still had electricity and was relatively clean. The thick concrete walls and large, reinforced door made the room perfect for a rudimentary Magic Workshop. He'd coerced Bakugou into helping him set up the room earlier, on the grounds that they could all use it for the time being while at UA.  
  
Honestly, Bakugou had been more willing to help than he'd thought. For all his bluster about Shouto "not getting the wrong idea", Shouto knew exactly what was wrong. He'd overheard Kirishima talking to Kaminari about he and Bakugou having an argument yesterday morning. Now the entire self-titled "Bakusquad" has been trying to corner their friend to no avail. It troubled Shouto. There was no love lost in his and Bakugou's rivalry, but each of their various personal relationships were becoming strained under all the secrecy. He'd even had to tell off Fuyumi on the phone last night. He still felt bad about that.  
  
The air shimmered next to him as the King of Knights materialized. "Shouto, what is our plan of action for handling this... Shigaraki Tomura?", she asked, "Despite his lack of any proper Magecraft, his Quirk's abilities combined with the destructive power of a Berserker will be dangerous to outsiders. Innocents could be at risk."  
  
Ah, yes. The matter at hand. Bakugou had immediately confronted him with the information that morning, very angrily no less, and told him that the Overseer was going to make an announcement in a few hours. Unfortunately for the two of them, Midoriya had already departed before dawn to be on time for his internship. (Sir Nighteye being a Magus had been an intriguing tidbit.) So Midoriya was now wandering around somewhere, unaware that someone who completely hates him is out there armed with a dangerous Servant. They'd tried calling and texting him, but for some reason, the green-haired boy wasn't answering his phone. It was troubling, to say the least.  
  
"We need to regroup, first. Then we need to locate Shigaraki and coordinate a plan of attack.", Shouto answered, "Taking out Beserker, even with your power, is no easy task. Especially if the Spirit is exceptionally powerful on their own without the Class enhancements. That'll make them worse to deal with."  
  
Arturia looked troubled, "I don't know, Shouto. If Shigaraki is as magically weak and powerless as Bakugou claims he is, how could Berserker be as powerful as the Overseer claimed? How could he have summoned Berserker in the first place?" Shouto shared the sentiment. Bakugou had shown him Shigaraki's file. The Tohsaka family's contacts had dug extensively into the Villain's family history and discovered that his birthmother was a distant cousin to the fallen Matou family, the Third Founding Family. That explained his selection by the Grail, but not how he was able to summon a Servant in the first place. It was as Bakugou had said, "The most the fucking Matous have been able to offer the Magi community for centuries is nothing but severely atrophied Magic Circuits without a scrap of Mana to their damn name."  
  
"I don't know.", Shouto confessed. "Regardless of that, he's still dangerous as you said."  
  
"Indeed. The ability to disintegrate any matter with a touch... A Quirk like that could severely harm even a Servant. The strength of Masters has drastically increased since the last time I was summoned.", Arturia remarked. Shouto regarded her, waiting for her to elaborate. She obliged, "In the Sixth War, only two Masters had Quirks, and they were nothing compared to what is possible now. The ability to manipulate the Elements independently of Magecraft, exploding sweat, unparalleled strength, and now disintegration. Few had Quirks last time, and even fewer had the same potential as these. How could such a thing be possible? The Grail seems almost reluctant to teach us Servants any more than a passing acknowledgement of Quirks."  
  
A voice spoke up behind them, "It's because we're more evolved."  
  
Master and Servant both whirled around in alarm, only to sigh in relief upon seeing that it was Bakugou. The explosive blond was dressed in his casual clothes and carrying a stack of boxes. He continued as he set the boxes down on a desk and started unpacking, "Magic Circuits were an evolutionary mutation that arose in a certain number of humans, granting them powers beyond the average person's dreams. Quirks are the same, but more widespread. Humanity's dreams of the "superman", the ultimate being, are becoming more and more real. The Grail probably feels threatened, jealous, because its purpose is becoming less conventionally necessary. Who knows, the more we humans become capable of, the Grail might be rendered obsolete? There's more than one way to reach the Root."  
  
"You're saying the Holy Grail feels threatened by these new powers?", Arturia inquired the same time as Shouto remarked, "That's the most I've heard you speak without cursing."  
  
Bakugou's face flared red and his temple throbbed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHITTY HALF N' HALF!!!" He turned to Arturia, looking calmer, "Sure. Why the hell not? It's as damn good a possibility as any other theory I could pull out of my ass."  
  
Arturia nodded in understanding, "I see. Thank you." Bakugou huffed a little and turned away. He flipped open a book he'd pulled out onto the desk, placed a gemstone from his pocket onto the Magic Circle on the page, and formed a triangle with his thumb and forefingers. Energy began to condense around the precious stone.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Midoriya Izuku walked down the streets of the city, his upperclassman Toogata Mirio marching cheerily along beside him. They were both dressed in their Hero uniforms, patrolling the area assigned to them. The ongoing investigation into the yakuza of all things was weighing heavily on Izuku's mind. He heard a scoff a ways behind him. Oh yeah. Gilgamesh was following along discretely at a distance. The golden Archer had seemed strangely agitated since this morning. Izuku pondered for a second. Now's as good a time to ask as any, nothing's going on.  
  
_"Gilgamesh, is something wrong? You've been in a mood today."_ , Izuku inquired through their connection.  
  
Gilgamesh's displeasure was palpable through the link, _"I grow bored of the mundanity of your activities, the two of you look ridiculous, and I didn't even get to see my darling wife this morning."_  
  
Izuku rolled his eyes, _"Okay, one: this is necessary stuff. I'm learning more about Heroics **and** Magecraft. Two: maybe I look a little odd, but you don't in solid gold armor? Three: what is with your obsession over Arturia? It's weird!"_  
  
_"The first point is perhaps a given, but the second? My glory is unparalleled with or without the armor, but especially with. Its craftsmanship is the best produced in Babylonia."_ , the Archer retorted angrily before continuing smugly, _"And as for my dearly beloved... There is no other creature so exquisite as Arturia Pendragon. Whether it be her glorious pain and suffering at the hands of her own ideals or her ravishing and beautiful ferocity in battle, she is the perfect woman to be my queen."_  
  
_"Pain and suffering? You like her suffering? That sounds... Villainous. And abusive."_ , Izuku said cautiously.  
  
Gilgamesh hummed, _"Did anyone make you break yourself when you were first striving for your ideal of being a Hero?"_  
  
Izuku frowned, _"No. That was all me. It was my choices and inexperience that did that."_  
  
_"And that's exactly what I enjoy. Sure, I enjoy culling those that annoy me, but those who inflict their own pain and suffering upon themselves in the name of their ideals are the ones I find the most entertaining."_ , the king proclaimed. _"Sometimes the mystery of their suffering can be even more entertaining, take that little girl for example."_  
  
Well, it seems that his Servant is a sadist. That's nice to know. Wait... little girl? Izuku looked ahead and sure enough, there was a little girl with bandaged arms and legs in a ragged dress walking along behind a man in a fur-lined coat. Just then, the girl stumbled. She cried out in pain. The man turned and regarded her dispassionately. He wore what looked to be a plague mask over his mouth. The man's gaze shifted up to look at the pair of young Heroes, his eyes narrowing before widening with something akin to recognition. He pulled the girl up roughly by her arm and began walking quickly to a nearby alley.  
  
_"That pair has a Servant with them."_ , Gilgamesh spoke up.  
  
_"Wha...!?_ Hey! Wait up!", Izuku cried, "Toogata, we need to catch him!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly. That reaction was suspicious.", the older boy took off to the alley the man had darted into, Izuku and Gilgamesh following behind.  
  
When they reached the entrance, steam billowed out of the depths of the alleyway. Mirio's beady eyes narrowed and he leapt to the side as _something_ slammed down on the concrete, shattering the ground.  
  
Izuku yelped and stumbled back, falling over. He heard whirring and clanking and a massive, metal _thing_ stepped into the light. The figure stood somewhere around 250 centimeters in height. It looked like a massive man wearing a suit and top hat with gold and red highlights. It held a cane in its right hand. Steam rolled off its figure and the single red eye glowed intensely. An eerily calm voice came from behind the machine, Izuku could see the man holding the girl like a sack of potatoes through the gap at the figure's side, "Caster, dispose of them."  
  
Izuku looked back up at the now identified Servant. Steam once again billowed from the Caster as it got into a battle stance. Gilgamesh's armor flashed into existence, and the Gate of Babylon opened. As Izuku prepared to fight, one thought passed through his mind,  
  
"How in the world is **that** a CASTER!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now Caster and his Master are revealed! Lemme know just who you think our dear Caster is actually is. Cookies to whoever guesses right!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and giving my work a chance. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know what you think in the comments! I whole-heartedly encourage any and all constructive criticism.
> 
> Edit: I now have a new Twitter and Discord account for those who wanna follow for new updates and talk! Look me up at AllEdge_NoPoint or @Thar_be_NoPoint! You can't miss me!
> 
> Twitter: [AllEdge_NoPoint's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Thar_be_NoPoint)
> 
> Discord: [AllEdge_NoPoint's Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Zq7knKJ)
> 
> Hope to see you soon! :D


End file.
